


March 6, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled when Amos appeared to check on her and she assured him she was going to be fine.





	March 6, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl scowled when Amos appeared to check on her and she assured him she was going to be fine before a Smallville villain attacked her.

THE END


End file.
